Rising Eclipse
by Shadow-chan X3
Summary: Trying to find Aichi has become tricky, especially with the Quatre Knights on their backs. But then they find a group of girls who have not only faced the Knights before but also won, but what's more intriguing about them is that they seem to remember Aichi. Who are these girls? What is one of them hiding? And will they help the group get Aichi back? (KaixOc) and slight (MiwaxOc)
1. Chapter 1

Summery- Trying to find Aichi has become tricky, especially with the Quatre Knights on their backs. But then they find a group of girls who have not only faced the Quatre Knights before but also won, but what's more intriguing about them is that they seem to remember Aichi. Who are these girls? What is one of them hiding? And will they help the group get Aichi back? (KaixOc) and slight (MiwaxOc).

It is Rated T for dark pasts and paranoia.

Disclaimer- I do not own Cardfight Vanguard or its characters.

Shadow-Chan- Hey guys... here it is. I've wanted to do a Cardfight Vanguard fanfic forever! Don't worry you people who are reading my other fanfic... I will still be writing for it... it just might take a little longer to upload same as this. Enjoy anyway. R&R X3.

/

**Chapter 1- Prologue **

The group were all in Card Capital thinking about the Quatre knights, they were strong to strong, now Kamui and Misaki have been defeated by them, injured and confidence drained like the others. They didn't know what to do, they wanted to find Aichi but they can't seem to get past these merciless opponents. And the thing was that they knew they were coming back. Miwa was too worried about Kai because he hadn't seen him all day, and the last time he saw him he seemed edgy. He looked out of the window thinking of his friend hoping he was okay.

/

~-~-~Kai POV~-~-~

I lay on the floor just waking up from my second defeat from Gilliard, My body felt like it was burning, and it was hard to get up from the ground. Once I got up I immediately wanted to fall to the ground again, but I couldn't I had to get back to my apartment before the sun completely sets.

'These fights were getting out of hand; we've all felt the pain of these Knights now. Why won't they just let us find Aichi? Why are they so determined to keep Aichi from us? So many questions that need to be answered before we find him, I just hope we can survive that long.'

I walk down the street everything was getting blurry and it was so hard to stand up straight. 'I guess I deserve this... this is my punishment so why is everyone else getting hurt.' I clenched my chest feeling Gilliard's flame still inside of me, bigger than the first time he beat me. 'Am I really scared of his flames?'

My back hit the wall and I slid down, I couldn't move anymore my limbs had given up on me and I just wanted to sleep I didn't care where. Just when I was about to drift off to the land of nothingness I saw a girl walking towards me, with a confused and concerned facial expression, after that everything when black.

~-~-~? POV~-~-~

I was walking back to my apartment after a long day at the recording studio. Don't get me wrong I love what I do, but gets frustrating when the manager is moaning at you for being a little off key.

I was just about to go through the front gate of the apartment building but then I heard heavy breathing and a thud, I went over to the side of the building to see a boy around my age and he looked a little worse for wear, scratches and burnt marks all over and he looked like he was falling unconscious.

Those marks looked so familiar I took a closer look and then it clicked. I knew exactly how he got these. Olivier.

/

Kai- HOLD ON so I get defeated again? Thanks Shadow. *Gives Shadow-Chan a glare*

Shadow-Chan- Sorry Kai but it sets the story line don't worry you'll beat him soon in my fanfic and in the anime. *Smiles and hugs him*

Kai Okay... Hey who's the girl?

Shadow-Chan- *Lets go of him* you'll find out soon. See you guys soon. *Waves*

R&R Please.


	2. Girl Band name?

Hey guys I need your help. My OCS are a girl band but I don't know what to call them.

If you guys have ever seen angel beats then you know what I'm on about. I'm using girls dead monster's songs. And this girl band is your typical rock band so any suggestions will be most helpful and I need it so I can upload my next chapter. You can review or PM me it doesn't matter. Thank you. X3


	3. Notice

Sorry guys, the reason I haven't updated is because my laptop broke and all I have is my phone, which takes forever to write with and I'm always making mistakes. For example. It took me times to write. But no worries because I have sent it to get repaired and I have wrote the next chapters for both my fics in my books. I'll be back so sorry again


End file.
